


Friendship Betrayed?

by auntjackie



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Fluff, Gay, Hockey, M/M, National Hockey League, New York Rangers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:29:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23772619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auntjackie/pseuds/auntjackie
Summary: Was it a betrayal of a friendship he held dear or was it just his boyfriend overreacting to something? Will Mika make the right call or will he lose all he has with Chris over a night with Lias?
Relationships: Chris Kreider/Mika Zibanejad
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. The Visit

Chris stood in the kitchen, checking the number of pots and pans he had on the stove. He leaned on the counter and inhaled the aroma coming from his almost cooked meal, a smug smile on his face. As he contemplated how great of a cook he was, a pair of strong arms wrapped around his waist.

"Thanks for doing this for me, love," Mika's voice murmured in his ear.

"No need for thanks," Chris assured leaning into the warm body. He tilted his neck, silently inviting a kiss and was rewarded by Mika's lips on his skin. The younger man moved his lips down the skin in a soft caress before groaning loudly.

"I'm so annoyed. I can't ever just have a bye week off like everyone else. I’m always playing big brother and this time I had to ruin your time off, too," Mika groaned as he moved to sit on a chair around the kitchen island. “I can’t even help you.”

"You're not ruining anything, Mika. I've got it covered, baby," Chris smiled. "I don't mind doing this for you. And, I actually prefer doing it alone than having you stand around and try to help me. You're amazing at many things, Mika but kitchen stuff…not really."

Mika laughed and nodded. "I know. I wish I could still help in some way, though. I feel like a worthless boyfriend that just sits on my ass. I don't know what I'd do without you, baby. You take such good care of me and deal with me doing things like this. I gotta learn to say no to these kids." He sighed and shook his head. "I just feel bad for him. I want him to know that I'm there for him, you know. It sucks to be so young and away from your friends, family and home. I know that feeling very well.”

"Meeks, he knows how good of a friend he has in you. If he doesn't then he's a moron." Chris said. "You’re never gonna say no to any kid you see struggling. That’s why the rookies are so comfortable asking you for advice and help. That’s why Coach asks you to turn our house into a safe house for them, too. You have such an amazing heart, Mika and I love you for it."

"You have a pretty amazing heart there, too." Mika said, standing up and walking back towards where Chris stood. Chris wrapped his hands around Mika's waist and smiled. "Just for you,"

Mika pressed a soft kiss to the base of Chris's neck, moving up to gently bite his earlobe. He relished the shiver that passed through his longtime boyfriend's body. His tongue slid effortlessly into Chris's mouth to taste but the kiss was quickly interrupted by the sound of the doorbell. The men reluctantly parted and Chris swatted at Mika's rear and pushed him away. "Go answer," he said with a smile as Mika groaned and lowered his head to Chris' shoulder. "Kid has the worst timing,"

After planting a final kiss to his lips, Mika moved away from Chris and strode to the door. He was annoyed his moment with Chris had been interrupted but pushed it aside as he approached the door to his and Chris' home in Boston. He smiled as he pulled the door open and let his young friend walk inside. "Hey, Lias, come in,"

Lias Andersson entered the house and stopped in the foyer, smiling over at Mika. "Thanks for inviting me over for a few days, Mika. I really didn’t want to spend the week alone in NY and I didn’t think I should spend money on a flight back home for such a short time…you have no idea how much I appreciate you spending this time with me."

Mika nodded and patted Lias' back. "Don’t mention it." He motioned towards the living room. "Let's go grab some food and a beer and get you settled in."

Chris exited the kitchen as the two men entered the large living room. He looked over at Lias, a small, forced smile on his face. "Hey, what's up, Lias?"

"Oh, hey Chris." Lias smiled slowly. "I was just telling Mika how thankful I am to have him as a friend and for welcoming me into his house."

"Our house," pointed out Chris, a small smirk on his face. "You should be thankful that you're being welcomed into Mika's and my house."

Lias laughed and nodded. "Right, I completely forgot you and Mika live together now."

Chris frowned and crossed his arms over his chest. "More like for over 2 years now

Mika walked over to Chris and wrapped an arm around his waist in an effort to soothe the glare that shot from his eyes. “So, I'm starving. What's the timing on the food, Chris?"

Chris moved his gaze over to him. "’Bout 10 more minutes," He moved his gaze back towards Lias and it hardened instantly. There was something about Mika's young protégé that had always rubbed him the wrong way. Mika seemed to be blinded to anything negative about Lias and was always quick to defend him, though.

"I'm gonna get a beer, then. Want one, Lias?"

Lias smiled and nodded towards Mika. The older man walked into the kitchen, leaving Chris and Lias alone. The younger man wasted no time and turned his attention towards Chris.

"So, Mika really is a lucky man. He truly is the man who has it all; an amazing career, legions of fans and a perfect life at home. And, then, not only does his guy look damn good but he can cook, too," Lias smirked, his eyes darkening with something Chris could only liken to lust as they traveled over his form, hovering over his groin.

Chris narrowed his eyes dangerously and took a step forward. Mika's footsteps behind him caused him to stop and he turned towards his boyfriend.

Mika smiled over at him. "It smells great in there, baby. Can't wait to taste it all," He turned his attention to Lias and motioned him towards the sofa as he handed him a beer. "You're gonna love Chris's cooking, bro. He's amazing,"

"I'm sure he is," replied Lias, lifting the beer to his lips as his eyes moved over Chris's form once more.

A frown marred Mika's brow when he saw the look emanating from Lias' eyes. He blinked rapidly and watched Lias carefully, this time seeing nothing in his eyes. Assuming he was just seeing things, Mika shook his head.

"I'm gonna check on the food," mumbled Chris before leaving the room. He sighed deeply as he walked away, already dreading the next couple of days Lias would be visiting.  
___________________________________________________________________________________

The rest of the evening went smoothly enough. Lias and Mika spent hours talking about hockey, the younger man looking at Mika adoringly as he listened to the advice he gave him. Chris stayed out of the conversation for the most part but felt a sense of comfort by the way Mika sat next to him, demonstrating their closeness. Chris periodically went to refill the coffee pot or grab more beers, mostly to escape yet another stare from Lias. He was relieved that an early night was proposed by Mika so they could be ready for an early morning workout the next day.

Once in their bed, Mika tenderly stroked Chris's skin, kissing gently as they caressed lovingly. "So, it's obvious you still don't like Lias," he voiced. The tone was that of a statement not a question.

"It's not that I don't like him, Mika. He's just…not someone I would ever be friends with, as horrible as that may sound." Chris sighed. "There’s just something about him that…look, it doesn't matter. He's your friend, not mine. I don't have to like him and he damn sure doesn't have to like me. We can just be cordial.”

"Lias does like you, though." Mika said sincerely. "He admires you and would love for you to help him and give him advice like you do with everyone else. He's scared to ask you, though because of how you act around him and the looks you give him, baby…"

Chris' lips stopped Mika from saying anything further. He knew he couldn't tell Mika why he really disliked his young friend. He would tolerate the stares from Lias for the sake of the man he loved, though because as he gazed into Mika's bright hazel eyes, Chris just couldn't tell him the truth; that he thought his friend was a piece of shit.

"If I promise you that I will try and at least talk to him tomorrow, can we stop talking about him now?" Chris smiled. "I kinda don't wanna talk about Lias in our bed. I'm naked. You're naked. I want to have some fun with my guy."

Mika laughed and took Chris in his arms, pulling their chests tight against each other. Chris let his hand trace over Mika's face, loving the smooth texture leading to his beard. He leaned in for another kiss as his fingers slid down Mika's chest, teasing the erect nipples. Mika sighed and let his head roll to the side. "That feels so good, babe."

Chris smiled to himself as he lowered his head to Mika's chest and started sucking on the buds. His tongue danced around the rigid flesh, with an occasional nip from his teeth. Mika moaned and arched his body up to feel more of Chris on him. Chris watched his lover's fluttering eyelids and heard his quiet panting. Moving his hand down Mika's chest, he swept his fingers over the younger man's abs, causing a brief smile to come onto his face. The small laugh that escaped Mika's lips as Chris tickled his skin soon turned back into a moan as his lover gripped his cock and began stroking it gently.

Mika started bucking up into Chris' hand and moaned louder. Chris laughed softly and leaned down, whispering into Mika's ear. "Quiet. Remember your little buddy is next door. Wouldn't want to give him a show…"

Mika nodded and bit his lip to keep from screaming. Chris flashed him a devious smile and moved back to his crotch. Wrapping his hand around its base, he squeezed and slid his hand up Mika's length, bringing up a nice leak of pre-cum. Chris quickly bent to lick it and then lowered his lips to cover the head, his tongue dancing over the surface as he cleaned it.

That was the end of Mika's tolerance and he groaned loudly. “Just fuck me already, baby,"

Chris lifted up momentarily, quickly grabbing the lube from their nightstand and spreading some on his fingers. He tasted the beads of pre-cum adorning Mika's abdomen as he slid his first finger inside him. He took the leaking tip of Mika's cock into his mouth as his second finger began to scissor and twist to stretch the tight channel. Chris engulfed Mika's cock, swallowing him as three fingers pumped in and out of his heaving body.

"Enough. Want you in me," said Mika through his panting.

"Want to be in you, too, baby," Chris murmured huskily. He pressed one of Mika's thighs to the bed, while pulling the other around his waist. He pressed forward, sliding slowly into slick, tight heat. A moan escaped his lips as Mika gripped him tightly from inside. "God, Mika, you feel amazing,"

Chris began to thrust inside, almost pulling completely out before plunging back inside. He watched as Mika lifted his hips to match Chris' rhythm and then could no longer resist kissing his lover. He swallowed his boyfriend's soft moan of pleasure as he pumped in and out with agonizingly slow movements. Mika moaned loudly, the sound echoing through their room.

"Quiet, baby!" said Chris with a chuckle.

The pressure and texture of Chris' cock against Mika's prostate sent erotic pulses through his body. He rolled his hips, allowing the older man to thrust more deeply whilst pushing his own need into Chris' strong grip. With a groan, Chris' movements began to increase in speed until Mika was unable to hold back any longer.

"Chris!" screamed out Mika as he came over his hand.

As Mika came, Chris increased his speed, forcing his way through the tightness surrounding his cock. With Mika's last loud moan, his body sagged against the bed, quiet gasps coming from his lips with each thrust of Chris' hips. Chris tensed, shoving his cock as deep as possible into Mika. His body trembled as he felt Chris filling him, his loud cry of Mika's name bouncing off the walls.

Mika relaxed and enjoyed the sensations as Chris slowly pushed through the slick, hot liquid in a few last leisurely strokes. Eventually he slipped out of Mika, causing a small laugh to emerge from the younger man.

Finally spent, Chris collapsed onto his lover. He kissed Mika's neck before sucking a small mark of possession. "Did you just laugh after sex?" he asked in amazement.

Mika lay sated and looked at him lovingly. It thrilled Chris to know he was the only one to ever see Mika naked and satisfied after lovemaking. "We were so loud. I don't think Lias is gonna wanna visit anymore,"

Chris shrugged and moved off Mika's body, lying on his side. "Couldn’t be helped,"

Mika turned over and pulled Chris to him. "I love you, Chris,"

"Love you, too, Meeks," Chris replied. 

They gently caressed and kissed each other in their post-orgasmic euphoria. They spent several long minutes touching and whispering endearments, enjoying their time together before Chris reached down to the ground and picked up a discarded piece of clothing. He cleaned his and Mika's body up as best he could and pulled the younger man close to his body, keeping him locked in an embrace.

"Good night, handsome," Mika whispered in Chris's ear.

"Goodnight, baby," came Chris's whisper as he eyes shut.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________

Lias' behavior didn't improve the next morning. It became apparent to Chris that in Mika's presence, hearing or sight, Lias would be a model of decorum. But when certain Mika could not see him, Chris would continue to be subjected to Lias' leering looks. It was growing harder for him to ignore but he tried his best for Mika's sake. He loved Mika and would do anything for the younger man. It was a relief when he had to leave for a charity event the Rangers had scheduled him for months earlier.  
Returning home later that night, Chris was surprised to find the house empty. Mika had promised to be home so they could eat a late dinner together. Chris walked around the house, a frown on his face until he finally spotted the note in the kitchen.

"Chris,  
Went out for a couple of drinks with Lias. Will be back in time for our dinner. Love you.  
Mika"

Chris sighed before going upstairs to shower and change into some comfortable clothes. Once done, he made himself a quick snack and ate in front of the television, his eyes darting to the clock every couple of seconds. With each passing minute, Chris grew more irritated. It was now close to midnight and Mika hadn't even called and was even ignoring his calls. Just when he thought he would go insane, a noise at the door had him jumping up and running towards it.

Chris froze in disbelief as Mika, a drunken Mika, stumbled towards him.

"Hey, baby," Mika slurred.

Chris raised an eyebrow in surprise. Mika rarely got drunk. In all the time Chris had known his boyfriend he could count the number of times Mika drank so much he lost control on one hand. He spared a glance at Lias who seemed oddly quiet behind Mika.

"Mika," Chris gasped as the man all but fell into his arms.

"Sorry, baby, stayed a bit longer...so sleepy now…don’t be mad," Mika frowned at his disjointed words.

"It's OK, don't worry," Chris assured, holding Mika up by the waist securely. "Let's just get you upstairs and into bed."

"Need a hand...baby?" a voice said behind him.

Glancing back in surprise, Chris met Lias' smirking face. He could clearly see Lias was nowhere near as drunk as Mika. His gaze hardened and he shot a venomous glare at the younger man.

"I know what your game is, Lias," Chris growled back angrily. "But it's not gonna work with me. Stay the fuck away from me."

As Chris turned to lead Mika upstairs, he suddenly jumped when a hand grabbed his ass through the soft sweat pants he wore. He spun around, almost losing his grasp on Mika's stumbling body.

Lias laughed softly. "Seriously, I could give you a real good hand, Chris…"

"Are you out of your fucking mind, kid? I am not Mika. I have no problem with not only kicking your ass but destroying your career." Chris glared down at him from the stairs and motioned towards the door. "I suggest you get your shit out of my house before I come back down here or you'll be leaving in an ambulance,"

Chris turned and continued up the stairs, maneuvering Mika into their bedroom and onto the bed. He pulled off Mika's clothes and shoes and ensured he was propped on his side with supporting pillows. The younger man was already asleep by the time Chris walked out of the room to get some water and Tylenol for when he awoke.

Lias rounded the landing, coming up the stairs as Chris approached them. He held a glass and a bottle of pills in his hands. Chris clenched his jaw and shook his head. "What the hell are you still doing here?"

"Stop being so dramatic," Lias rolled his eyes and set the items on the hall table. "Look, Mika's asleep after all the booze I poured down his throat and I know how to keep my mouth shut so we could do this and he would never know

"Are you fucking serious?" Chris's eyes were wide in his face, his voice a mixture of shock and awe.

Lias grinned at him and slowly moved towards him. "Like a heart attack. Come on, Kreids, let's just do this! You know you want to and God knows I want to!"

"Is that so?" Chris slowly approached the younger man. "You wanna do this? Why?"

Lias shrugged, a smile on his face. "Why? You're fucking hot," He laughed and took a step closer to Chris. "Besides, you get even hotter in the bedroom. I heard you and Mika last night and all I heard tonight was him going on and on about how he wanted to get home to you. I'm pretty sure of the reason and I wouldn't mind having some of the same kind of fun with you. Like I said, it would just be between me and you."

He took a step closer to Chris and boldly wrapped his arms around his waist, pressing their groins together. "Come on, baby. Mika won't ever have to know a thing…"

With a growl of disgust, Chris moved back away from Lias and his hand closed into a fist. It connected with Lias' jaw before the younger man had a chance to move away and he fell to the floor, startled, as he clutched his face.

Chris glared down at him and planted a foot on his chest, holding him down. "Listen to me you little shit," he said angrily. "Even if I wasn't with Mika, I wouldn't touch your disgusting ass with a ten foot pole. Now I'm not gonna tell you again; pack your shit and get the fuck out of my house."

Chris bent to retrieve the water and pills and stalked back to his and Mika's bedroom, letting the door slam behind him. He took a deep breath and counted to ten in his head, using every anger management technique he had learned over the years to calm his temper and stop him from going outside and killing Lias. Movements from outside the bedroom let him know Lias was following his command and leaving the home but it was only when he heard the front door shut that Chris was able to fully relax. He moved from the door to the large armchair near his and Mika's bed and sank into it. For hours he watched Mika sleep, dreading the morning when he would awaken and he would have to explain what happened.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________

Mika awoke slowly and with a groan. He felt worse than he had for many years. He gingerly turned his throbbing head to the side and saw a glass of water and bottle of pills. A quick glance to his right told him Chris was not in bed with him and that it had not been touched all night. His heart sank to think he hadn't slept with him. Since becoming a couple, they had slept entwined at every opportunity.

Mika reached for the pill bottle and quickly swallowed down two tablets. He frowned as he tried to fight through the fogginess in his mind and remember the night before. Lias' voice echoed in his mind, the words he'd used to convince him to go out the night before.

"Just a couple of drinks, Mika. I just feel like such a joke here still,"  
"Chris doesn't like me and I don't know why. I've never done anything to him and I admire him so much,"  
“I’m so thankful for everything you’ve done for me, Mika. You truly are my brother.”  
"We'll be back before he gets home, don't worry,"

Guilt flooded Mika as the nights events came slowly back to him. It had seemed like a good idea and a way to take Lias' mind off the notion that Chris disliked him. He swore they would make it home before Chris but that hadn't happened obviously.

Mika groaned as he eased himself to stand. It certainly didn't feel like he'd only had a couple of drinks. He slowly rounded the bed, coming to a halt when he saw the armchair besides the bed. Another groan escaped his lips, this time though, it was from sadness. A rumpled blanket lay on the chair along with Chris's sweats and t-shirt. Mika realized that his lover must have spent the night in the chair, no doubt keeping an eye on him. The guilt he felt doubled and Mika hurried out of the room and down the stairs on his unstable legs. He moved as quickly as his body would let him through the quiet house, thinking Chris may be in the kitchen. Not finding him there, he moved to their den. Mika quietly opened the door and looked inside. Thankfully, Chris was there, sitting on the sofa, staring out of the large window towards their yard.

"Chris,"

Chris ignored his call and continued to look outside. In a couple of strides, Mika was at his side enveloping him in a tight embrace. "Please, baby. I'm sorry I blew off our plans last night. I didn't mean to…I don't even know how I drank so much…don't be mad at me, please,"

Chris sighed in his ear and seconds later Mika felt his arms wrap around him. "Just forget it,"

Mika pulled back to gaze into Chris's face. "I am sorry, Chris."

Chris shook his head dismissively and sighed once more. He let his hands drop from Mika's body and lowered his head.  
"Look, Mika, about last night…I spent all night thinking of a way not to tell you this and for a while there I thought maybe I could just pretend it never happened but," he began, his voice hoarse. "I can't lie to you and you don't deserve someone who would lie to you in your life anyway."

"Chris, what are you talking about?" Mika frowned and reached up to cup Chris's face, worried by the look in his eyes.

Chris reached up to pull his hands away and held them tightly in his grip. "Mika, I know Lias is your friend and you want to think he's this great kid and that it’s just me; that I don't like him but…but last night he said some really shitty things and made a move on me."

Mika's eyes widened and he recoiled away from Chris, moving his hands away. "What? No! No way, Chris. That's impossible…he was probably drunk, too! Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. How could I not be?" Chris said trying to keep his voice level as it began to rise in anger. "Lias wasn't drunk at all! He grabbed my ass and told me we could have “some fun” and you wouldn't have to know about it!"

"Where is he now?" Mika asked with a sigh. Chris frowned and shook his head, shocked at Mika's reaction. He had expected more from the younger man, not this calm. "Where the hell do you think? I kicked his ass out last night! You think I would let him stay here after pulling that shit with me?"

"Shit. No, I understand but…” Mika grabbed his head as it began to pound. "I would’ve liked to have heard his side of this.”

Chris' eyes narrowed. "Are you defending this kid? How can you not believe me?"

“Have I said I don’t believe you?” Mika snapped. "I would just like to find out why someone I consider a friend did something like this. What the hell was he thinking?”

"Who the hell cares? I am telling you the only side of the story you need to hear," Chris said, his voice cracking with emotion as he stood. "I can’t believe you would still give this kid the time of day after this. Why can’t you just forget him?”

“Chris, calm down. I’m sorry this happened to you, baby, but I can’t just write it or Lias off," Mika stood up in front of Chris and tried to wrap his arms around his waist. "I just don't understand how he could do this…I think I’m entitled to an explanation from him.”

Chris clenched his teeth, a muscle jumping in his jaw as he pushed Mika away. "You know what? Forget it and forget you; believe your beloved Lias and go be with him. Let him explain his version of last night and you go right ahead and fall for his bullshit."

Mika stumbled from the force of Chris's shove and grabbed onto the back of the chair to steady himself. "Chris, no…don't go,"

Chris ignored his call and continued out of the room, the door slamming behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's Part 2!

Hours later, Mika sat at the small café he often frequented in his and Chris’ neighborhood, warm cup of coffee between his hands and dark sunglasses covering half his face. He had taken the table farthest in the back in an effort to not draw any attention to himself both while alone and while with Lias.

It had been over 5 hours since his argument with Chris and with each passing minute he felt more and more like crap. The older man had left their home and was ignoring all of Mika's calls…not that he blamed him. Having your partner choose to go find and talk to the man who hit on him the night before doesn't tend to go over well with anyone. Not to mention, it screamed of Mika’s not believing it even happened despite his protest to Chris. Mika knew that was the main thing running through Chris’ mind at that moment and probably even now, hours later. Chris valued loyalty and honesty more than anything. He was one of the most loyal and honest people Mika had ever met. It was one of the reasons he had fallen in love with him. And, it was why he knew there was no way in hell Chris was lying. He had never doubted him for a minute. 

Mika sighed as he looked up at the door of the café once more. As much as he loved Chris and wanted to drive around the city and go find him, one thing still weighed heavily on him, though. It was the one thing keeping him glued to that chair. He had to know why Lias had done it—why a man he had welcomed into his life so closely he considered him a brother had crossed a line you never cross in friendship. 

The door to the café opened, the small bell announcing the new customer. Mika lifted his gaze from the coffee in his mug and took a deep breath when he saw Lias headed his way. The younger man walked towards him, a small smile on his face as he collapsed in the chair opposite Mika's.  
"Hey, bro. Crazy night last night, right?"

Mika raised an eyebrow and set the mug on the table. "Seems that way. I was hoping you could shed some light on a few things for me,"

Lias shrugged and motioned the waitress over, pointing to Mika's cup of coffee. "Dude, we were so wasted. I have no clue what happened last night. All I remember is your boy punching me in the face, kicking me while I was down and then kicking me out of the house! I had to drive around for hours looking for a hotel that would take my ass so late."

Mika nodded, his eyes skimming the huge black and blue bruise on Lias' jaw. "Is that so? Chris wouldn't have done that unless he had a good reason, though. What do you think that reason was?"

"Bro, I have no clue. You were wasted and I offered to help put you to bed," Lias shrugged once more, smiling his thanks at the waitress who placed a cup of coffee before him. He swallowed down a gulp before shaking his head and speaking once more. "I get some people are possessive of their partners but damn! Chris took it a bit too far. I just wanted to help him. Even you can't deny now that he does not like me; not after this incident."

Mika narrowed his eyes and shook his head. "I think there's a bit more to this ‘incident’, as you call it and so does Chris. Why does he seem to think you made a move on him?"

Lias' eyes widened and Mika actually had to stifle a laugh at how comical the act was. "He thinks I made a pass at him? Oh my God, Mika, I know he's your boy and all but he's insane! Why would I make a pass at him? He's been nothing but an asshole to me!"

Mika clenched the muscles in his jaw tightly, the tension making a muscle jump under his skin. He removed his sunglasses, a cold glare emanating from his eyes. 

Lias quickly held up a hand. "I'm sorry, Mika! I know you must hate this; having someone talk about Chris like this must suck but I just have to be honest. He's been a jerk to me and now he's lying and saying I made a pass at him? My God, if I was gonna make a pass at anyone it wouldn't be him; it would most likely be you…"

Mika frowned and tilted his head to the side. "Excuse me,"

Lias slowly extended a hand across the smooth surface of the table towards where Mika rested his. His finger smoothed over the skin covering Mika's knuckles and he smiled. "I mean, you've been so great to me, Mika. You've been such a good friend and I know it's because you have such a great heart. You deserve someone who's going to treat you amazing; someone who would make you feel so good. It doesn't seem like Chris is that guy, you know?"

Mika stared at Lias' hand, now fully covering his. The sensation of his fingers stroking him felt like it was burning him and he quickly pulled away. "What the fuck are you doing?"

"Just calling it like I see it, Mika. Chris must know he's not good enough for you. That's why he's making up these stories. He's trying to hold onto you and it's getting desperate. Don't fall for it, Mika. I know you guys have been together for a while now but there's nothing wrong with wanting to experience something and someone better that Chris," Lias leaned forward in his chair, resting his elbows on the table. "I can be so much better for you, Mika. Hell, if you wanna keep Chris, then by all means, keep him. We could have some fun on the side. I know how to keep my mouth shut so we could do this and Chris would never have to know…"

Mika stared into Lias' eyes, unable to recognize his young friend anymore. He shook his head and a short laugh escaped him. "My God, I can't believe this. I can't believe you're actually doing this. You tried this shit with him last night, failed and now you want to try it with me? Why the hell are you doing this, Lias?"

Lias shrugged and leaned back in his chair. "I see something I want and I go after it. Whether they're taken or not doesn't matter because like I said, the other person doesn't need to know a thing. You're hot, I'm hot, so why not? It could be mutually beneficial,"

"Wow, just when I thought nothing could surprise me," Mika took a deep breath and tried to fight the disappointment he felt at his young friend's words. "You know you don't have to do this for your career, don't you, Lias?"

Lias waved dismissively. "Oh my God, stop with the saint act! I'm offering you some awesome sex and in return all you have to do is make sure I don’t get sent back down." He sighed and rolled his eyes. "Jesus, this is why I tried with your dumbass boyfriend last night! Who knew he would turn out to be just as much a goody-two-shoes as you?"

The sadness and disappointment Mika felt suddenly vanished and was replaced by an intense anger. He glared at Lias and shoved the table back, causing both cups of coffee to tip over and spill over him. The younger man yelped in surprise and in pain as the hot liquid landed on his groin and he desperately tried to move away. Mika quickly stood from his seat and walked around the table, wrapping one hand around Lias' neck while keeping him seated with the other.

"Listen to me," he growled angrily. "There isn't anything you could say or do to get me to lay a finger on you. I’m disgusted by you. If you value your sad excuse of a career I suggest you stay away from me and Chris. My great heart will not be what you remember me by if you come near us again.”

Mika shoved Lias backwards, watching as he slid from the slippery chair and crashed onto the floor. Quickly throwing a couple of bills on the table, he stepped over the fallen man and walked out of the café, ignoring the looks being thrown his way. None of them mattered. At that moment all that mattered was getting home and fixing his relationship with Chris.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________

It was dark by the time Mika pulled into his driveway but his heart gave a silent leap of joy when he saw Chris' car parked in the garage. The joy turned to nerves, though, when he thought of having to go inside and actually face Chris. Mika was ready to beg, cry, plead or do anything to get the older man to forgive him but he wasn't sure that would be enough. Chris didn't give his heart easily; not in friendships or in a romantic relationships but when he did, he gave it fully. He wasn't a man known for giving second chances.

Mika exited his car slowly, beginning the walk up the path to the front door, his heart thudding loudly. As he gripped the door and pushed it open, he took a deep breath, preparing himself for Chris' wrath. However, all he was met with was a silent home.

Mika frowned as he continued into the house, stopping in the middle of the large kitchen. The soft whirring of the washing machine coming from the laundry room finally drew his attention. He turned and headed for the small room, his palms beginning to sweat. Saying a silent prayer to God, Mika pushed the door open and quickly scanned the room, a frown forming on his face. Nothing; just an empty room. Both the washing machine and dryer spun, though, so he knew Chris must be home somewhere.

Letting the door close behind him, Mika hurried out of the kitchen and towards the stairs. Taking them two at a time, he hurried down the hall towards his and Chris's bedroom, almost crashing into the older man as he came out of the room. Mika's eyes widened and he braced his hands on Chris's chest. "Hey, I was looking for you…"

Chris pulled away from Mika's touch, his eyes narrowing. "Well, you found me. Now, move out of my way."

"Where are you going?" Mika remained planted in the middle of the doorway, blocking Chris's exit from the room. He ignored the glare that shot from his eyes and refused to move. "We need to talk, Chris,"

"We talked enough this morning. I need to get downstairs," Chris crossed his arms over his chest and lifted the bag in his hands. "I want to get these clothes in the wash. Move,"

Mika frowned and shook his head. "You wanna do laundry right now instead of talking to me?"

"Yeah, I do." Chris rolled his eyes and pushed Mika out of the way. He continued down the hall and Mika watched him go, confusion still clouding his features. It was only seconds before his feet were carrying him in the same direction as Chris and he entered the laundry room after him. Chris barely spared him a glance as he moved the clothes from one machine into the other. He loaded another bundle of clothes into the machine and let it begin before he began to fold the clean, dry clothes. Mika watched him silently, shocked Chris was merely ignoring him and not tearing into him like he thought he was going to do.

"I wasn't sure you were going to be here when I pulled up," Mika began quietly, unsure of what to say.

Chris looked at him over his shoulder, his eyes still cold. "This is my house, Mika. You thought your little friend was gonna drive me out of it?"

"That's not what I meant. It's just…you left this morning and I thought you were gonna stay away from me…" Mika stopped and shrugged.

"I went to work out and then visit my parents. Then, I came home. I never planned on staying away. Like I said, this is my house," Chris turned back over to the machine and sighed. "You're the one that wasn't here when I got home,"

"I'm sorry. I had to go handle some things and someone." Mika hesitantly took a step closer to Chris. "Can you stop doing that for a bit and come talk to me? You're the only person I know that cleans at the weirdest moments,"

"I wanted to clean anything that asshole touched or even looked at while he was here." Chris turned over and met Mika's gaze, the younger man immediately lowering his eyes. "Besides, you're gonna need clean sheets for the guest bedroom tonight."

Mika sighed and moved his head back up, nodding slightly. "I figured that was coming."

"I’m sure you did. Did you have fun with your little friend today?" Chris stopped and shook his head, turning away once more. Mika quickly reached forward, grabbing his arm and turning him over. "Chris, I’m not sorry I went to see him. He confirmed everything you said…"

Chris frowned and interrupted. "No shit! I wasn’t lying to you. You should’ve believed me." 

Mika frowned and held onto Chris's arm. "I did believe you! Never in our conversation this morning did I say I didn’t. But, you shocked the hell out of me, Chris! I mean, imagine if I came to you and told you Buch or Quickie or Smitty made a pass at me! Tell me you wouldn’t have wanted to go confront them and see why the hell they would betray you like that! You would've reacted the same way I did, Chris."

Chris lowered his eyes to Mika's hand on his arm. He pulled away and shook his head. "Don't compare my friendship with those guys to your friendship with Lias. I've known them for years! You've known Lias for like 10 minutes, Mika."

Mika sighed and leaned on the door. "OK but in those 10 minutes I have trusted him with a lot; enough to consider him a brother! He’s lived with me, spent holidays with my family in Sweden, carried my niece…been in our house more times than I can count! I’ve told him everything—how we met, how we started dating, how I want to spend the rest of my life with you…" He stopped and shrugged. "When you told me this morning, I was floored, Chris. It was horrible for me to think I had been betrayed by a friend. I never meant to hurt you, though, by going to talk to him. I am sorry if I gave you the impression that by needing an explanation from him that I didn’t believe you. I swear I never doubted you for a second.”

Chris, leaned on the washing machine, his gaze fixed on the floor. "I just wish you would’ve stayed here this morning. You were so focused on hearing his side of the story and all I could think was you cared more about keeping your friendship with him… how that was more important to you than our relationship…”

"Don't say that!" Mika pushed his body off the wall and walked over to Chris, wrapping his arms around the older man's waist before he could move away. "Nothing or no one is more important to me than you are, Chris."

Chris sighed and he slowly relaxed in Mika’s hold. "What did you do to the little shit when you saw him?"

"Spilled hot coffee in his groin, choked him, knocked him on his ass and told him to stay away from both of us. He’d never seen that side of me but I think he got the hint. Between the punch from you last night and this today he's gotta be a moron not to have," Mika shrugged, a small smile on his face. "The only bad thing was I did it in that little café we like and now I'm pretty sure I won't be welcome back there anytime soon."

"Boston is full of café's. We'll find another one," replied Chris, a smirk coming upon his lips.

"We will?" asked Mika, a hopeful tone in his voice. Chris slowly nodded. "We will…"

Mika pulled Chris in, hugging him tightly. "I love you, Chris."

"I know. I love you, too,” Chris pulled back and rested his head on Mika's forehead. "I know how it sucks to lose someone you considered a friend. I've been through it and I'm sorry you had to go through it, too, Mika."

"Yeah, it’s not fun but as long as I didn’t lose you, Chris." Mika moved his hands up to Chris's face and cupped it gently. "Please tell me I haven't lost you, baby."

Chris stared into his eyes for what seemed like forever before he finally shook his head. "You haven't lost me,"

Mika moved his hand to the back of Chris's neck and pulled him forward, slamming his mouth against the older man's. Chris moaned and returned Mika's kiss. He put his hands on Mika's chest as his arms moved around Chris, pulling him close in an iron grip.

Mika's tongue pushed between Chris's lips, demanding entrance into his mouth. Chris opened for him, allowing Mika to taste him as he desired. Mika broke the kiss and moved his lips below Chris's ear and to his neck. He kissed Chris's exposed neck, sucking at the soft skin at the base of his neck, where it met his collarbone. Mika's lips and teeth were rubbing against his skin, sending prickles of pleasure down Chris's spine.

"Mika." Chris moaned, trying to pull him closer, gripping Mika's hips hard enough to bruise as he tugged. His hand drifted back up to Mika's chest then down towards the waistband of his jeans.

Mika groaned as he pulled away from his lips. "God, I love you. The thought of losing you..."

"I love you, too, Mika," Chris said as he held onto him tightly. "I will always only love you. You are who I want for the rest of my life and no one will ever change that. I hope you know that by now. No one in this world, especially a little shit like Lias, can affect what we are and what we share unless we let it. And we…" He kissed Mika's eyes and nose. "…won't let it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Thanks to all readers & kudos givers!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, all! Hope you're all doing well during these times.   
I'm bored out of my mind, missing sports but writing a lot. Hope you enjoy.   
Second part will be up soon.
> 
> Disclaimer, I (unfortunately) own none of these men or have any ownership of the Rangers org.
> 
> 2nd Disclaimer, I actually really like LA despite making him a crappy character in this one :-)


End file.
